Bolts and Arrows
by Axarell
Summary: It was safe to say that Ariel Dixon had a brother complex, with a 16 year difference between the two. Daryl makes it his number one mission to find Merle and protect Ariel in the post apocalyptic world.
1. Bar Break In

Ariel nervously chewed at her bottom lip and looked around nervously, making sure no one was around and then back over at Mr. Nerberk's trailer door. He had left it open and was inside napping off his alcohol.

"I dunno Paul, what if he catches us? My brothers will kick your ass for you even bringing me here. Cindy's parents, hell, her ma, will literally kill you!" The chestnut haired boy just waved her off, as he continued to fiddle with the lock, trying to find the right key to open the back door of his uncle's bar.

Cindy scoffed and keyed something into her phone at a rapid pace, not even bothering to look up from her phone once. "Can't you open it like, you know sometime this year? You see, Ariel and I, actually have things we can do with our time."

Ariel nudged Cindy's shoulder and put her finger to her lips signalling for her to be quite. Cindy just rolled her eyes and went back to texting whoever on her phone.

Cindy Miller, had been Ariel's bestfriend since she was six. It was hard to believe that the two were friends seeing how different they were. Cindy being the stereotype Southern Belle, Short at 5'2 with a soft pale complexion, warm hazel eyes, with her fancy parties, pageants, debutante gatherings, and never wearing pants…ever.

Ariel on the other had was tall,5'7, slightly muscular (especially in the arm and shoulder), with sun kissed tan, bright blue eyes, and sun bleached blonde hair. The classic southern Tom Boy, she was always wearing a pair of jeans or shorts, loved to go hunting with her brothers, and always playing rough with the boys in school sports. Cindy's mom nearly had a heart attack when Ariel gifted her a meat pie and had told her that she caught, killed, and skinned the rabbit and venison she used in the pie. She wasn't invited to another party after that, shame though as everyone love the pie.

Even with her mother's disapproval, it didn't stop Cindy from staying Ariel's friend. Polar opposites be damned, Ariel was too pretty for Cindy not to keep a friend. Though a bit of a shallow reason at first, Cindy did come to consider Ariel her bestfriend aswell.

Paul glared back at the two blondes, before trying another key and fist pumped in success when the door opened.

"C'mon, we promise them guys we'd bring the booze to the party. We haft ta make good on it or they aint gonna invite us again!"

Cindy snapped her flip phone shut and rolled her eyes. "_No_ Paul, they wont invite _you_ again. They invite Ariel and I all the time to their parties. We've never had to bribe them to go before, you decided to go and offer up the alcohol!"

Huffing, Cindy pushed past him strutted into the bar, her D&G denim mini skirt hugging her posterior tightly. Paul followed her in, his eyes glued to her ass the whole time.

Ariel caught the door before it slammed shut and glared at Paul's retreating form. Glancing over back over at Mr. Nerberk's trailer, parked only 30 yards away, he could wake up and come out at any moment and see them. She _really _wasn't comfortable with this.

_'Gah! When did I become such a pushover!' _Ariel berated herself and lightly banged her head against the door. _'Stupid Paul, always has to been involved in everything…'_

"Hey Ariel, c'mon, we have to be quick and get the junk loaded into the car. Get the cinder and push it against the door to hol' it open, it'll slam shut and jam if don' and we'll be locked in. Ya know we can't be caught goin' out the fron'."

Ariel huffed and grabbed the small cement block next to the door and used it to prop the door open. _'Ain't he suppose to be the man? Why he leave me with this?'_

Dusting her hands off on her jeans, Ariel walked into the bar, not even bothering to glance back over her shoulder at Mr. Nerberk's trailer again.

* * *

><p>The bar had an old fashioned feel too it, but that's probably because it was old…and pretty run down. Barely up to code and probably only passing inspections 'cause it was the only bar in the town. Ariel was sure no would come here, with it's broken down pool table and missing 8 ball to it's wobbly bar stools and cracked glasses.<p>

Being a real bout southern town, Mr. Nerberk made a lot of money with all the customers he had and always bought the best booze and lived on the premise to make sure his bar was kept safe.

_'He wouldn't have to worry about that if he'd just get an alarm system…and not trust his nephew so much.'_ Ariel mused to herself.

Stepping around a crate filled of unknown content, Ariel made her way over to the front of the bar and sat on the bar counter, propping her feet on a wobbly stool. Cindy was directly in front of her in a booth, texting still, and sipping on a Strawberry Fanta. Paul was behind the bar counter, looking at the various bottles on display, picking one up every now and then to look at it.

"Hey Paul, wouldn't it be safer to just grab some out of storage? I mean, I'm sure your uncle would notice a few missing spaces on the shelf when he opens up the bar tonight."

Paul nodded his head. "Good thinking', storage back here. Help me?" Ariel jumped down from the counter and made to follow Paul, but Cindy just waved her hand dismissively at him.

"You all go ahead. I'll stay here and keep watch. Besides, we all know he won't be upset if he were to walk in and see little ol' me here." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she finished.

Both Paul and Ariel had looks of disgust on their faces. "Cindy, that's gross…" Ariel shook her head and headed down the hall behind the counter and into the back, Paul following behind her.

* * *

><p>Cindy grabbed her bottle of Strawberry Fanta and took a sip. Relishing in it's carbonated goodness. Her mom never let her drink anything other than bottled water or some kind of nasty tea when she was at home.<p>

Setting the bottle back down, Cindy flipped open her phone and logged into her Facebook account. Keying her way over to the status button, she keyed in a status: "**Being naughty~! ;D**" and then readied her phone to take a picture. Holding up her soda bottle and smiling into the into the red light of her phone as the flash illuminated the room.

Quickly she turned the phone around to observe the picture. Deeming her face looked fat, she deleted it.

Setting the bottle to her side, she leaned forward and pressed her breast together, not caring how much was spilling out of her low cut tank top and pushed her lips together into duck lips.

Snapping the picture, she heard a soft gasp and groan behind her after the flash went off.

Turning, she spotted Mr. Nerberk standing awkwardly by the bar counter starring at her with a strange look on his face, it was kinda creepy actually. Gathering herself, she flashed him a bright smile, before looking at the picture she took and frowned when she saw that he was in it.

"Awww~! Mr. Nerberk! Your ruined my status photo!" She exclaimed loudly, while pouting at him. She hoped she was loud enough for Paul and Ariel to hear her. She didn't want all three of them to get caught.

She watched him curiously as he took a step forward, almost tripping over himself. She couldn't help but smirk at that, she knew what effect she had on men. One of the real reasons her mother didn't let her wear pants…though she didn't get that a skirt was easier access.

Pushing her chest outward, Cindy got up and strutted her way over to him, swaying her hips like a pro. Stopping a few feet away from him, she put on a worried face as she spotted a large bandage on his arm.

"Awww, Mr. Nerberk! Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale and I'm sure the arm hurts." she cooed. "Stepping forward and grabbing his arm, bring it up to her. "Want me to kiss it better?"

It was like it happened in slow motion, him pulling her forward with the arm she held on to, him fisting his hand into her hair and bringing her towards him and letting out an inhuman growl.

Cindy couldn't hold back her scream as he sank his teeth into her the top of her scalp.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I started another one, but this one will be GlennOC for sure. I've had this one playing in my mind for just as long as my other fic.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if I like keeping all this in 3rd person...I find myself adding extra useless details when I do...though some may like that, I dunno...**

**This all starts Pre-Outbreak and will catch up to the show quickly...I dunno how closely I'm going to follow it once I get to Season 2...for obvious reasons. Anyway way, R&R. Criticism is always welcomed.**

**Oh yeah. Ariel is portrayed by: Amber Laura Heard**

**I had this picture in mind for her: http:/i39(dot)tinypic(dot)com/250j7t5(dot)jpg  
>She was too pale, so I tried to tan her up a bit...<strong>


	2. Doe

"So…" Paul trailed off awkwardly. He didn't really know how to start a conversation with the girl next to him. All through their few years of friendship he would rarely ever be the one to start a conversation between the two of them.

Usually someone else would start one and he would jump in, else it would result in a very awkward conversation, with him looking stupid and her walking away and Cindy making fun of him later.

Ariel shifted through the boxes in front of her, not really knowing what to grab as she wasn't one for booze. Moving a box of white wines to her left, she let out a 'hmm' to let Paul know she was listening and continued on with her task.

Clearing his throat, Paul started again. "Do you go to these parties often?" He kept his eyes on the crate of canned Bud in front of him, tapping the top of the cans as he counted them, trying to guestamate how many were packed in there.

His nervous actions went unnoticed to Ariel as she stood up and patted her hands on her jeans. "Naw, I only go when Cindy really wants to go. I make sure she goes home to her parents and with some guy. You know how her ma is, 'sides I wouldn't dare come home drunk, Merle would beat my ass with a switch.

Paul laughed nervously at the mention of her eldest brother. He had been frightened of him since their first meeting. Merle had made sure to leave an impression on all of her male friends. It was nearly impossible to get a boyfriend with how protective they were of her, but then again it wasn't like she wanted one anyway. Most the guys round their parts, with an exception of few, were like miniature carbon copies of Merle.

Shaking her head at the thought, Ariel grabbed a heavy box of some type of beer. "Let's take these to the truck and get some of the older stuff, he prolly wont notice the old shit gone. He'll prolly think he done tossed it."

Paul nodded and bent to pick the crate of Bud when a high pitched scream ripped through the bar. Ariel jumped and nearly dropped the box that she was holding. "Damn it Cindy!"

Paul sighed and jogged over to the door.

"She probably saw a spider or a roach, tell her to shut it up 'fore she wakes up your uncle."

"Wha-what the hell! Get off 'er!"

Paul ran out of the storage room and into the bar area. Ariel threw down the box she was attempting to pick up and ran after him. "What's going on! What happening!"

Ariel hurried to the door way and stopped in her tracks. Nothing in her life could have prepared her for what was in front of her.

Paul was trying to pry his uncle off of Cindy, who was latched on, pulling a strip of her cheek from her face. It reminded her of when they were little and they tried to strip the bark off of a baby tree. It would peel, but not rip off and ooze some stickiness.

"What the fuck!" Paul ripped his uncle off of Cindy and punched him, sending him back into a booth, the wooden table crackling under him.

Paul ran over to Cindy who was still screaming. Pushing at the strip of skin, trying to put it back into place over her face. Ariel was paralyzed. She couldn't move or tear her eyes away from Cindy, as Paul tries to help her. Hitting him as he unintentionally hurt her, just by touching.

Her red stained tongue visible through the gap. Her prized pearly whites now shades of red and pinks.

Stumbling back into the door frame, Ariel couldn't take her eyes off her bestfriend as her feel to her knees, body convulsing in pain or shock, she didn't know.

A cry from Paul drew her eyes to him, as he punched at his rabid uncle, his teeth making snapping noises as he tried to take a bite out of his nephew. Pushing him off again, he grabbed at Cindy and bit down into her arm, tearing flesh and muscle clean from the bone.

"Cindy!" Paul lunged at his uncle again, trying to pull him off her.

Ariel felt her legs give out and she fell to the floor. Hitting her self in the face she berated herself. _'Come on! What the fuck are you doing get up getupgetupgetup help help help!'_

Looking around frantically Ariel's eyes landed under the counter where Paul's uncle kept his shot gun for when the customers got rowdy. Diving for it, Ariel pulled herself up with the counter. Legs and arms shaky like a day old doe, Ariel aimed and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...I have like all this stuff planned out for this story, BUT the beginning. Beginnings are always my worst. I plan to do a bit before Rick and all that and will follow the TV series, with a bit veering here and there for character development and timeline purposes.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to all that alerted to this. Touched meh heart. :3**

**Review? Criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive. I like to know what I should improve on in my writing. **

**I know I tend to ramble a bit with my characters and I always try and correct that and edit it out as much as possible, but I always tend to give maybe more details then necessary as I try and write how I picture it in my head...doesn't always translate well to writing, but I hope the more I write the better it will get. :3  
><strong>


End file.
